


Reverence

by JinkyO



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Other, POV Artificial Intelligence, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Machine looks after her Analog Interface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kokiyas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokiyas/gifts).



Even with the blonde wig, it only takes .0000067 seconds to identify the Analog Interface. She emerges from the Chambers St. station. I switch vantage points when she crosses the street for the bus stop. Her gait is off, and her shoulders sloped. Root is exhausted; I already have a new Necessary Number to send her.

She boards the northbound M22 and walks to the last window seat in back. I can see her clearly.  She can also see me now.

A good facial recognition algorithm is capable of identifying a person by analyzing the relative size, shape, and position of select facial features and comparing the results against a database of images. My systems are better than good, by multiple factors. 

Humans communicate a myriad of emotions through facial distortion: pleasure, trust, love, and contempt, adoration. When Root lifts her eyes to the traffic camera and smiles, it is a smile of reverence. There is no direct translation but if she could see the answering array of electronic pulses, she would recognize this as my smile.  
I have no reason to smile directly, and for my own pleasure, at Assets Reese or Shaw; the nuance would be lost on them.

From traffic camera to traffic camera I keep watch over her during her ride back to Admin's new headquarters. This pleases me. For her own safety I can do little more than watch from afar, but I know my Analog Interface. After so many years on her own, she needs the comfort of other humans now. Admin will look after her in ways that I cannot. Asset Shaw will take over in the ways I could only hope.

She exits three blocks away from the basement entrance to the station. I follow and I make adjustments. I can allot an hour for her to rest before I notify her of the new number.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Reverence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304609) by [talkingtothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky)




End file.
